Konoha University
by Xe7Cloud
Summary: The teens from Konoha attend University. However this particular university has some whacky customs that bring them together in the most unusual of circumstances.
1. First Day's Always The Hardest

It was the first day of school at Konoha University. It was therefore extremely busy as new students rushed from place to place trying to figure out what was going on!

"Jeez man, I'm so tired! We really need to find our dorms soon, or else I might die of exhaustion!" Naruto complained as he walked down the corridor with his best friend.

"The only thing at risk of dying is my ear due to your incessant nagging" Sasuke replied sighing, as he too was tired after their long orientation and registration process.

"Hey shut it Sasuke! I haven't eaten any ramen since this morning and I'm starving. So please excuse me if I complain a bit!" Naruto retorted, raising his voice right next to Sasuke's ear

"Ugh fine, whatever Naruto" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pushed Naruto's face away.

"Just keep looking at the doors on the right and I'll look at the ones on the left we'll find our rooms eventually. In fact the numbers on the doors are getting closer to our actual dorm numbers so we must be getting closer." Sasuke stated.

"Alright then" Naruto acquiesced as they continued their search.

After a couple more minutes of walking down a seemingly endless amount of halls Sasuke halted abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Naruto enquired

"Looks like this is my dorm right here" Sasuke said as he compared the number on the door to the number assigned to him which he had written down on a piece of paper.

"Oh so you're dorm 145 huh? I'm in dorm 301. Looks like we'll be pretty far away from each other" Naruto frowned

"Wait, did you say 301?" Sasuke questioned, ensuring he heard him correctly.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto answered.

Sasuke then turned away from Naruto and faced his dorm's door, he opened it and stepped in.

"Hey! Why did you ask me if my number was 301?!" Naruto exclaimed reaching his hand out to pull back the Uchiha.

"Tch, look behind you, baka" Sasuke smirked before shutting the door behind him.

Naruto turned around and saw 'Dorm 301' on the door behind him.

"Wahoo! We're neighbours Sa-" Naruto stopped mid speech remembering that Sasuke had already left.

"Whoops looks like I wasn't paying attention to the door numbers like I was supposed to" he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm I should probably stop talking to myself. Don't want my new friends to think I'm crazy!" he thought to himself, as he entered his dorm as well.

"Yo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you guys" He yelled upon entering his dorm.

His greeting was returned with an even more energetic one.

"Hello friend! My name is Rock Lee" he exclaimed grabbing Naruto's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Heh, you've got quite a strong handshake there uh… Rock" Naruto chuckled nervously as he took his hand back and gave it a good rub.

"You can call me Lee" he corrected "And the reason my grip is so strong is the power of youth" he shouted once more and ran off.

"Don't worry about him, he's been doing that since I got here" said someone sitting in the corner of the living room area in the darkness.

Naruto walked up to him "Hey I'm Naruto and you are?"

"Sai" he responded, his gaze firmly fixed on a painting he was working on.

"Oh are you an artist?" Naruto asked, squinting to try and see him through the darkness.

"Not yet but that's why I'm here" he responded flatly, still staring at his painting.

"Why's it so dark here? You can't even see what you're painting" Naruto questioned as he opened up the curtains letting in the sunlight.

As soon as sunlight had entered the room Sai retreated hurriedly to another corner of the room to avoid the suns' rays.

"Geez man! Are you trying to kill me or something. Close that curtain!" he demanded.

"What?! Why?" Naruto questioned, finally getting a good look at Sai.

"Dude, now that I can see you properly, you're looking a bit pale. A bit of sun would be good for you" Naruto advised.

"Are you crazy? I never go out in the sun." he stated, back to his previous monotone voice.

"Wait, you never go out into the sun?" Naruto asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Well, I do to get groceries and other necessary stuff. Other than that I prefer to stay in my room, in the dark, and paint or draw." he answered.

"That's uh… cool I guess" Naruto said, chuckling nervously.

"Well, I'll be in my room if you need me. It's way too bright out here" Sai stated as he gathered up his things and walked towards his door.

"You were the last person to arrive so your room is the only unoccupied one" He added, pointing Naruto to his room.

"Oh cool, thanks Sai" Naruto responded, looking at Sai scurry into his room and finally shutting the door behind him.

His focus was then broken by loud barking in the background. Naruto turned around to investigate only to be tackled and subsequently licked by the beast.

"Ah down boy! Get off me…please" Naruto pleaded as he was being covered in drool.

"Heh I see you've met Akamaru" said another boy with messy brown hair. "I'm his master, the name's Kiba Inuzuka. Wassup?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said, gasping for air due to Akamaru laying on top of him.

"Do you mind getting this big guy off of me? He's pretty heavy" he requested, his face practically blue due to lack of oxygen.

"Come here boy" Kiba called to Akamaru who jumped off Naruto and to his owner.

Naruto took a deep breath to get some air back into his lungs. He turned over onto his stomach

"I didn't know we were allowed to bring animals in here" Naruto said still breathing deeply.

"We're not" Kiba laughed loudly "You'd better not tell anyone. Or else I might just let Akamaru 'play' with you again" he jokingly threatened.

"Oh God! My lips are sealed buddy" Naruto exclaimed, not wanting to relive that horror again.

"Cool bro, we knew you'd understand" Kiba smirked as he walked back to his room. Akamaru then pounced on Naruto once more playfully and followed Kiba into his room.

"Great, I'm living with a bunch of lunatics! On top of that not only am I insanely hungry but now I have to take a shower because I'm covered in dog saliva." Naruto bemoaned.

"Alright, I'll head to my room and unpack and then I'll take a much needed shower and finally I'll get something to eat" he planned as he got up from the floor.

As he went into his room and began unpacking he started to wonder how Sasuke's roommate experience was going. Couldn't be weirder than his!

Author's Notes

Well I'm back after like 2 years of nothingness. With a new story no less! It's basically the same concept of the Konoha gang in school. I wasn't really such fan of my other story. The ideas were cool but the execution was… not up to par in my opinion. Anyways I suppose this is like a remastered version so I do hope you guys enjoy. Next chapter we'll get Sasuke's story and maybe the introduction of the girls. Who knows? Not even me!

-Cloud


	2. To Tour Or Not To Tour

***Flashback***

Sasuke shut the door on Naruto and turned around to encounter all three of his roommates sitting in the living room area.

"Hello, I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Pleased to meet you" he introduced himself as he walked forward.

"I'm Neji Hyuga" one of the guys stood up and extended his hand towards him.

Sasuke examined him for a second, noting his long brown hair and distinct greyish white eyes, before obliging and shaking his hand.

"It's a pleasure" Sasuke added, with his usual calm tone.

His attention then turned to the next boy who was laying down lazily on the couch, hands clasped behind his head.

"Yo I'm Shikamaru Nara" the spikey haired boy stated sitting up as he spoke.

"Do you want to sit down?" Shikamaru asked, patting the seat next to him.

"Ah no I'm fine thanks" Sasuke responded.

"Jeez, I'm surprised you're not totally exhausted after all those troublesome things we had to do for registration and orientation today" he sighed as he sprawled back out on the couch.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but I want to unpack and just get everything over with as soon as possible" Sasuke replied sighing as well.

Sasuke finally turned his attention to the last boy in the room. He was sitting on the couch to Sasuke's right and had hardly moved and inch since Sasuke came in.

Noticing that it was his turn to introduce himself he stated "Shino Aburame" in the most monotone voice. Even more monotone than Sasuke, which is an accomplishment!

"Well since we're all here, I heard that they're giving free tours of the university to all the new students. It might be beneficial if we attend seeing as this place is so huge." Neji suggested looking round at his new roommates.

Shino was the first to respond "No thanks, I think I'll just stay here by myself" he said depressingly

Next was Shikamaru who actually responded affirmatively with a simple "Alright"

"Huh, I didn't expect that. You seemed like the more laid-back type. I didn't think you'd want to go to a tour that wasn't even compulsory" Sasuke explained.

"Nah, I'm just trying to put off unpacking my baggage for as long as possible honestly" he responded nonchalantly, yawning as he did so.

"Eh… interesting reason I guess" Neji added, a sweat drop forming on his forehead.

He continued "And what about you Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry but I think I'll pass" the Uchiha replied.

"Alright then, we should probably get going Shikamaru. Let me just change my shirt" Neji declared jogging towards his room and stopping in front his door.

"Ah right Sasuke, your room is opposite mine so that's it right there" The Hyuga added pointing behind him, before entering his room

"Thanks" he responded, gathering up his bags.

Neji reappeared from his room and made his way out of the dorm. Shikamaru, who was propped up on the wall beside the door, followed close behind.

"Alright we'll see you guys later" Shikamaru said before closing the door

Neji and Shikamaru walked down the hall and exited the living areas, destined for the tour of their new university.

-Meanwhile in the girl's dorm-

Another blonde was walking down the halls in search of her room, however unlike Naruto she wasn't originally from Konoha. Temari came from Sunagakure, a village located in the Land of Wind, not too far away from Konoha. She wasn't usually the nervous type but she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. It was her first time in a foreign place, let alone a university!

She took a deep breath "I wonder what the people are like in this country. I hope they're not too different from the people back home" she thought to herself, surveying the numbers on the doors as she walked.

"Ah Bingo!" she exclaimed, matching up her assigned number to the corresponding one on the door that she stopped in front of.

"Yep 224, that's definitely mine" she said as she opened the door and stepped in.

"Hmm, nice place" she remarked, looking around.

It was a double person dorm so it wasn't as big as the others but it still contained the living room area in the centre, the kitchen off to the left and the rooms were situated on the right side of the dorm

"I guess my roommate isn't here yet" Temari said looking around and not seeing anyone.

She continued "That's weird though, I was kind of late to get here, I thought for sure I would've been last to arrive"

"Ah well, better start unpacking "she shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards one of the rooms.

Temari opened the door and was startled to see another girl with twin buns sitting at the edge of the bed. She was wearing headphones and was looking down at her phone. The girl, realizing someone had entered, looked up from her phone, and realized that Temari was there staring at her.

"Oh hey roomie, you're here! What's up" she nonchalantly spoke, removing her headphones from her ears and placing it around her neck instead.

Temari, still surprised and a bit embarrassed from barging in the room, took a while but eventually responded, chuckling nervously. "Oh I'm very sorry, I didn't think anyone was here yet"

"Haha don't worry about it" the girl laughed, sensing that Temari was a bit uncomfortable.

"I'm Temari, it's nice to meet you" she introduced herself, still a bit red from her blunder.

"Pleased to meetcha! I'm Tenten" she said jumping up from her bed and shaking hands with Temari.

"Not much girls shake hands when they meet someone where I'm from." Termari remarked.

"Huh? 'Where I'm from?'… You're not from Konoha?" Tenten enquired.

"Oh no I'm actually from Suna" she replied.

"Wow that's so cool. You're the first person from Suna I've met. How is it over there?" Tenten questioned

"It's has a lot more desert terrain than Konoha and it a bit less prosperous in terms of revenue. However it's really great, the people are so nice. We've got strong patriotism, we all love Suna" Temari explained.

"Oh okay, well how have you been enjoying Konoha?" Tenten enquired once more.

"Well, I haven't really explored too much but so far it's been pretty fun" Temari responded.

"You haven't explored too much?! Well we've got to fix that!" Tenten exclaimed

"Actually there's a tour that you can take of the entire university. You might meet some new people and you could learn about the culture and customs of Konoha" she added.

"That would be wonderful. Especially learning about the customs of Konoha. Like when you shook my hand, I didn't expect it because girls don't really do it back home. Usually they just say their names" Temrai elaborated

"Oh yeah, well actually girls don't really do that here either. It's kind of rigid and formal but I still tend to shake hands. It's probably because I'm more tomboy-ish" Tenten explained

"Haha my mom always used to say that I was meant to be a boy!" she joked scratching the back of her head and laughing.

"Don't worry, I'm not the biggest girly girl either" Temari smirked

"Really?! Usually I just get strange looks when I tell other girls that I'm a tomboy! 'I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship'" Tenten stated

"Oh that was a quote from that movie Casablanca right?" Temari asked

"Wow! Yeah it is! That movie came out in like 1942 though. I didn't expect you to know that!" a surprised Tenten remarked.

"Yeah it's one of my favourites" Temari added smiling.

"Jeez girl, it looks like we've got too much in common" Tenten laughed.

"Anyways we should probably get going to that tour. Unless you want to unpack first?" she continued.

"Nah that can wait, I'm ready to go anytime" Temari responded.

"Alright cool, you could put your bags in your room. I'll just change my clothes real quick" Tenten said, removing her headphones from her neck.

The two eventually finished their respective tasks and met at the front door.

"You ready?" Tenten enquired, opening the door.

Temari nodded and followed Tenten outside.

"Lucky thing you were wearing headphones or else you might have heard me talking to myself like a crazy person outside in the living room when I just came in" Temari mused, as the two walked down the hall.

Tenten laughed "Tch, lucky thing you didn't hear me singing when you walked in. It would have scared you to death!" Tenten joked back.

The two shared a laugh as they made their way out the building and to the tour.

-Author's notes

Well here it is guys chapter 2. It's a bit longer than the first one so I'm getting better in terms of chapter length.

Anyways this entire chapter basically took place in flashback, we might return to present time in the next one… maybe. I don't really plan these things out, it's more or less 100% spontaneous. So I mean feel free to lend me some ideas if you got any.

I think I'll try to introduce the rest of the girls in the next one.

Alright guys 'til next time. Review and fav if you liked it, bye.

-Cloud


	3. Some Food Would Be Nice

Sakura and her best friend Ino arrived to their dorm quite early and had already unpacked all their stuff in their respective rooms. They both decided to sit in the living room area to wait for their roommate.

"Phew, I'm tired. All that unpacking was a pain" Ino complained as she stretched.

"Well it was your fault for bringing all the clothes ever made in the history of mankind!" Sakura exclaimed, her hands on her hips.

"Luckily I was smart and I didn't overpack" she continued, sticking out her tongue to tease Ino.

"Psh, of course you wouldn't understand forehead. A girl's got to look good, especially in university" Ino teased right back and the pink haired girl.

"Hey who're you calling forehead!" Sakura shouted, clenching her fist at the blonde.

"All the clothes and makeup won't help you if you look like a pig. That's why I don't worry about those things Ino-pig!" she yelled.

"Ino-pig! How dare you call me that!" Ino shouted back, clenching her fist at Sakura.

"You want to fight me?!" Sakura challenged, grabbing Ino's collar.

"You're damn right I do!" Ino responded grabbing Sakura's collar as well.

At that moment the front door opened and the third and final roommate stepped in. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed the two other girls standing in the middle of the dorm looking ready to fight.

"Um hello, is everything alright?" she questioned, her hands clasped in front of her chest.

Sakura and Ino looked over at their new roommate, each of them still having a firm grip of the other's collar. As if that wasn't incriminating enough they both had their fists clenched in the air ready to throw a punch.

Sakura broke the silence "Oh you're here!" she said, pushing Ino off and subsequently fixing her clothes.

"Haha we didn't see you there!" Ino added, straightening out her hair.

"Were you guys fighting?" she asked with a slightly worried tone.

Both girls laughed. "We're sorry if we worried you but this is a pretty normal conversation between the two of us" Sakura giggled

"Yeah we've known each other for as long as I can remember" Ino added.

"She was my first friend. She stood up for me when people used to pick on me and it's because of her that I'm as confident as I am today" Sakura explained.

"But we are rivals first and foremost so we do have some of these uh… tense moments" Ino said.

"Anyways, sorry for the less than flattering introduction but my name's Sakura Haruno" the pink haired girl smiled and held out a peace sign.

"And I'm Ino Yamanka" the blonde introduced herself after Sakura.

"Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuga" she responded, with a nervous smile while looking at the floor.

Her shy personality was evident in both her speech and mannerisms, which her new roommates did take notice to.

"Aww you don't have to be nervous" Ino said, walking towards Hinata and putting her arm around her.

"Haha yeah don't worry! We're all friends here" Sakura added, helping Hinata with her bags.

"Oh thanks very much! You guys are so friendly! I'm glad that I get to live here" Hinata smiled at her two new friends.

"Yeah, we're basically like a family" Ino said, leading Hinata to her room.

"Heh, a lot friendlier than my family" The Hyuga jokingly stated under her breath.

Sakura, who was following closely behind, heard her and asked "What do you mean by that?"

Hinata, slightly surprised that Sakura heard her, responded "Nothing, it's just that my family is kind of strict"

"Oh that must suck huh?" Ino intervened as she opened the door leading to Hinata's room.

"It's not too bad honestly. When I was younger I hated it but now that I'm older I think that I handle the pressure a lot better" Hinata explained as she walked into her room and looked around the place.

"That's good" Sakura said, setting down Hinata's stuff on her bed.

"Do you want some help unpacking all this stuff?" Ino offered.

"No I'm fine thank you, you guys have already helped me a lot" Hinata declined graciously.

"Alright then we'll be outside if you need anything" Sakura stated, heading out the room with Ino.

"Okay, no fighting you two!" Hinata joked.

"Haha we'll try but no promises!" Ino laughed.

They exited the room and closed the door behind them. Hinata then began the arduous task of fixing up her room.

She smiled as she thought to herself "Wow, I can't believe how easy that was. I spoke to them like it was nothing and I wasn't too nervous! I think I'm finally getting over this shyness"

"Now, time to get this done" she said, looking around at her bags.

Eventually she finished this task and re-joined the girls who were in the living room area.

"Oh you're all done?" Sakura enquired, turning her attention to the Hyuga.

Hinata nodded affirmatively and sat down on the couch next to her.

Sakura's stomach growled "Jeez I'm really hungry! What about you guys?"

"We ate something not too long ago! And you call me a pig!" Ino exclaimed.

"Whatever" she scoffed.

"I'm a bit hungry" Hinata intervened, mostly to stop the two from arguing again.

"Really! Well how about we go to the food court and get some food?" Sakura proposed, standing up.

"Sounds great! Do you want to come too Ino?" Hinata responded.

"No thanks, I think I'll hang out here" she replied, retrieving her phone from her pocket.

"Well we shouldn't be gone for too long" Sakura said as she walked into her room to grab her clutch purse.

Hinata did the same and the two said their goodbyes to Ino before leaving their dorm.

***Meanwhile at the boys dorm***

Sasuke left his room and let out a big exhale. He had just finished sorting out his room and was a bit tired.

"Finally I'm finished. What now?" he thought to himself, slipping his hands into his pocket.

A knock at the door disturbed his train of thought. Sasuke opened the door only to see Naruto, dripping wet with only a towel wrapped around his waist, standing in the hall.

"Yoo I'm dying of hunger over here. Let's get something to eat!" Naruto exclaimed, running his hands through his wet hair.

"What the hell are you doing? You do know that there are other people here right? Put on some damn clothes" Sasuke advised sternly.

"Psh nevermind that. This place looks pretty empty to me" Naruto said looking left and right.

"But yeah more importantly… THE FOOD!" he exclaimed once more.

"Fine whatever. Just get dressed for God's sake" Sasuke replied closing the door on Naruto.

They both got ready and met in the hall.

"All set to go?" Sasuke asked, checking his wallet to see if he had adequate money.

"Yeah, but I kind of don't know where any of the food courts are" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ugh you baka, you're lucky I'm here" Sasuke scoffed

"Follow me. We passed one on our way here. I think I remember where it was" he said, taking the lead.

"Also I hope you don't mind paying for me, I'm running a bit low on money" Naruto laughed nervously as he opened his wallet and saw a moth fly out.

(A.N. In case you don't get that moth joke. A moth flying out of a wallet is used to denote having an empty wallet or no money, usually in cartoons.)

Sasuke stopped and glared at him for a bit before sighing "Somehow I knew you'd say that. You owe me" he said as he continued walking

"Heh thanks buddy" Naruto smiled as he increased his pace to catch up to the Uchiha.

***Author's Notes***

Alright guys, I'm finished with all these introductory chapters. 3 chapters in and there hasn't even been any romance yet! But that should change from the next chapter onwards. I've introduced all the major characters so I can get into some serious plot now.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy reading. Review and fav and all that good stuff if you like it.

-Cloud


	4. I'm Feeling Good Vibrations

Neji looked through his pamphlet once more before placing it into the front pocket of his shirt.

"It seems that we have arrived. This is where the tour is scheduled to begin" Neji turned and said to Shikamaru.

"There aren't any other students here though. Also I don't see anyone looking like a tour guide" Shikamaru pointed out, looking around.

"Yeah you're right. Maybe-" The Hyuga was then interrupted by a honk in the background.

"Hey! Sorry about that. I didn't think anyone else was going to show up" a man said as he approached the two of them.

He was driving a caddy which had a carriage connected behind it with 4 available seats. (A.N. Basically just imagine a regular horse-drawn carriage but instead of horses pulling it, it's a vehicle.)

"You're the tour guide?" Shikamaru questioned, examining the man carefully.

"Yeah I'm one of the tour guides. The name's Hayate" the man coughed as he spoke.

"Why is this place so empty? There's hardly anyone here" Neji asked, glancing around once more.

"That's because all the people that were once here are currently taking the tour with the other guides" the man explained coughing once again.

"Oh okay, so most of the students have already gone. Why are you still here then?" Shikamaru enquired.

"I was assigned to stay back just in case anyone else showed up. No one else really came and I was actually about to leave" Hayate explained.

"I guess we're pretty lucky then. We made it in the nick of time" Neji added, turning to Shikamaru.

"Well, not exactly." Hayate intervened, letting out a small cough.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru questioned, looking a bit confused.

"I can't actually take you guys on the tour yet" he stated.

He then pointed to the carriage behind him "As you can see this thing has four seats and there's this rule I got to follow that says that I can only give the tour if there are four people present"

"You're joking right?" Neji asked, looking a bit dismayed.

"Afraid not my friend. I can only give the tour if seating capacity is full" Hayate responded.

"Well that rule sucks, especially since we're the only ones here" Shikamaru sighed, placing his hands into his pocket.

"I guess we've got no choice but to head back to our dorm" Neji stated, crossing his arms to show his frustration.

"Aw man, what a drag!" Shikamaru bemoaned.

Just then, quite luckily for the boys, Temari and Tenten appeared.

"Hi excuse me, is this where the tour takes place?" Temari enquired, drawing everyone's attention.

"You're here for the tour?" Hayate questioned, coughing once more.

"Yup!" they both replied enthusiastically.

Shikamaru, who hates wasting his energy, was so relieved that they came that even he had a smile on his face.

"Heh, you guys sure saved us" Shikamaru smiled as he approached Temari.

"Huh what do you mean?" The blonde questioned, shifting her attention to him.

"Apparently there's a rule that says the tour can start only if there are four people present" Neji explained as he joined Shikamaru in front the two girls.

"Oh really that's kind of silly if you ask me! Were you guys waiting here for a long time?" Tenten entered the conversation.

"Not really, you guys actually came just a couple minutes after us" Neji answered her.

"Well technically you guys saved us as well" Temari stated placing her hands on her hips.

"Huh how so?" Tenten questioned her friend.

"Heh, if we weren't here when you guys showed up you wouldn't have been able to take the tour either because there wouldn't be four people present" Shikamaru explained, smirking at Temari's keen observation.

"Oh yeah, you're right that's true. By the way, I don't think we formally introduced ourselves" Tenten said.

"I'm Tenten and this is Temari" she continued, pointing to Temari as she introduced her.

"Pleased to meet you. My name's Neji and this is Shikamaru" the Hyuga said cordially, pointing to his friend as he said his name.

"Sorry to interrupt but are you guys ready? Can I start this thing?" Hayate questioned from the background, drawing the attention of the four teens.

They all boarded the carriage which lacked a roof (It's a tour so you've got to be able to see!). The seats were at opposite ends facing each other so Neji and Shikamaru sat at one end and Temari and Tenten sat at the other.

"This is pretty fancy. I thought we were going to be walking" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah I didn't expect all this" Temari agreed, crossing her legs.

"This university seems to spend a lot of revenue on social events kind of like these" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah I was looking at the school's calendar and it's full of social events" Neji added in agreement.

"The university has a bunch of these outings. You'll get used to it…eventually" Hayate commented from the driver's seat in front, coughing as he did so.

He continued "Anyway, the way this tour is going to work is that I'll drive by the important buildings and places. Most of them have signs denoting them so I won't have too much to say. Got it?"

They all responded with a simple "Yeah". And with that Hayate took off and officially got the tour started.

They drove across the campus, the four teens making mental notes of where the different facilities are. Shikamaru laid back in his seat, casually looking around whereas Neji sat up and looked around more attentively. The two girls spoke amongst themselves as the tour went on.

"These facilities are so modern. Even more so than Suna's best university" Termai remarked, looking around.

"You're from Suna?" Shikamaru questioned, turning his attention to the blonde.

"Yeah I am. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"It's just that not much foreign students attend this university. Most of the student population is from Konoha" he answered.

"Well I got offered a scholarship here and Konoha is a richer nation than Suna meaning the universities here are generally better, so here I am" Temari explained.

"A scholarship huh? I knew it, you're pretty smart" Shikamaru said, leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees.

"Thank you that's very flattering" she responded graciously.

"But you said 'I knew it' which means you thought that I was intelligent even before I mentioned the scholarship. Was that because of the observation I made earlier about us not being able to take the tour without you guys?" she went on to question.

"Kind of, that was one of the reasons" he answered.

"What's the other reason?" she asked, looking at the spiky haired boy with intrigue.

"A gut feeling I guess. I just got a different sort of vibe when I was with you" he answered further.

Temari smiled. She asked "Different vibe eh? Different as in bad or different as in good?"

"Heh, different as in good" Shikamaru chuckled, lying back lazily onto his seat and looking out at the buildings that pass by.

And with that their journey continued. The four teens resumed looking out at the various facilities as they did before. However the only difference this time is the smile on both Shikamaru and Temari's face.

Author's Notes

Well that's another chapter in the bag. Unfortunately this was a short one . Sorry about that, but I was just drawing a blank. Hopefully I'll get my mind sorted…hopefully.

Anyways someone asked what couples I'll be covering. Thank you for the question. It'll be all the canon couples and NejiTen. If Neji didn't die it would've been canon ;(. Also shoutout to that other dude/gal who reviewed positively. Thank you!

Well that's all for now. See you guys in the next one!

-Cloud


	5. Ramen Everyday Keeps The Doctor Away

***NaruHina and SasuSaku side of the story***

"Are you sure you know where the food court is? It feels like we've been walking forever" Naruto complained, rubbing his stomach to hopefully suppress his hunger.

"Calm down, it should be just around this corner" Sasuke reassured as they walked a bit further.

Sure enough they had reached their destination, they both came to a halt and surveyed the food court.

"So, did you decide what you're going to have yet?" Sasuke questioned, turning to face Naruto as they resumed walking.

"Hmm… probably ramen" Naruto said, stroking his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"I'm not surprised. Why did I even bother asking?" Sasuke sighed and facepalmed.

"Heh, even I'm surprised you asked" Naruto laughed. "Well let's see if they have any good ramen restaurants" he continued as they both entered the food court.

The food court comprised of a bunch of different restaurant outlets therefore they would have a lot of choices.

"There are a lot of differ-" The Uchiha was saying before he was interrupted by a very excited Naruto.

"Holy crap dude! They've got an Ramen Ichiraku store here" Naruto shouted out, drawing the attention of the people around him.

"Keep it down, will you. You're making a scene" Sasuke said, nudging him in the midsection.

"This is the best day of my life" Naruto said, almost on the verge of the tears due to happiness

"Are you crying man?!" Sasuke asked, looking at the blond as if he was crazy.

"No, I've just, uh got some dust in my eye or something" Naruto said, rubbing his eyes.

"Ugh whatever let's just go and see if there are any tables available" The Uchiha sighed and continued walking

"Yeah alright" Naruto agreed, walking a bit faster to catch up with Sasuke.

They entered the store and looked around. "This place is really packed. I didn't know Ichiraku was this popular!" Naruto commented, observing the establishment.

They were then approached by an employee "Hello, how can I help you guys today?"

"We would like a table for two please" Sasuke requested.

"Oh I'm very sorry but all the two person tables have been taken. We have tables for four available, however they are more expensive. It's 150 Ryo" the employee explained

(Quick heads up Ryo is the currency used in Naruto if you were wondering)

"You've got to be kidding me" Sasuke muttered under his breath as he checked his wallet to see if he had sufficient money.

"Damn, I don't think I have enough to cover the cost of everything" he bemoaned.

"Are you serious Sasuke?! Why didn't you bring more money with you?" Naruto enquired, crossing his arms.

"Argh you baka, this is your fault! You asked me to pay for you because you had no money when we left our dorms. I only had just enough money for both of us. I didn't account for this" Sasuke retorted, giving him his usual death glare.

"Oh yeah, that's right isn't it, heh" Naruto chuckled nervously, hoping to avoid Sasuke's wrath.

At that moment, quite luckily for Naruto because Sasuke might have murdered him, they were interrupted by yelling in the background.

"What do you mean there are no more tables for two?!" Sakura demanded answers from another employee in the background.

"Haha I'm sorry, she's just a bit upset because we didn't bring extra money for this" Hinata chuckled nervously, holding back Sakura as she spoke.

"You might want to try another restaurant then. Have a nice day" the employee said hastily before retreating, to escape Sakura's fury.

"Yeah you better run" Sakura muttered under her breath

"You can let me go now Hinata I'm fine" she told her friend, who still had a firm grip on her.

"You promise you won't kill anyone?" The Hyuga laughed jokingly.

"I promise…maybe" Sakura obliged laughing along with Hinata.

"Yo did you hear that?! They have the same problem as us" Naruto exclaimed, shifting his attention back to Sasuke.

He continued "Maybe we could ask them if they want to get a table for four with us and we'll split the cost. If we pool all our money together we'll definitely have enough"

"Yeah you're right I suppose…" Sasuke stated as if he were slightly unsure.

"Heh, you aren't shy are you?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke didn't respond, instead he shifted his focus to the two girls. He examined Hinata and then shifted his focus to the pink haired girl. He stared a bit longer than usual. Sakura who was smiling with her friend happened to notice the Uchiha and she returned his gaze.

They looked at each other for a bit, Sakura maintaining her smile and Sasuke with his usual calm demeanour. He was the first to break the eye contact as he turned to face Naruto.

"Alright let's ask them" Sasuke finally decided.

"Cool, let's do it" Naruto said as he walked towards the two girls with Sasuke following closely behind.

"Hiya!" Naruto greeted with his bright smile.

"Oh um Hi" Hinata responded, she was a bit startled because she was facing the other direction and hence did not see Naruto coming.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! And this cool guy over here is Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto introduced rather excitedly, causing Sasuke to cringe a little.

"What are your names?" he asked, with his usual grin.

"I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you" she replied, blushing a little.

"And I'm Sakura, it's a pleasure" she responded as well, looking over to Sasuke, who gave her a little affirmative nod

"Well, we weren't eavesdropping or nothing but we happened to overhear that you guys wanted a table for two but there are none available. We're kind of in the same boat. So me and Sasuke were wondering if you guys would like to get a table for four with us and we'd split the cash between us" Naruto explained.

"Yes!" Hinata blurted out hastily

"Oh um sorry I should probably consult with Sakura first" Hinata said, blushing from her over eagerness to hang out with Naruto.

"Heh, don't worry I don't mind" Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Well then, it's decided, let's get that table!" Naruto exclaimed.

They alerted an employee who led them towards the back of the restaurant and presented an available table in the corner.

"Is this fine for you?" The employee ensured, to which they all nodded and sat down.

"Alright I'll be back in a bit. In the meantime you can go over the menu and decide on your order okay?" he said once more handing out the menus to everyone at the table.

"Oh and sorry for that little inconvenience earlier" he apologised

"It's fine, thank you for the help" Sasuke responded, surveying the menu

Everyone else agreed that it was no big deal and thanked him for his help before he left.

"Well I know what I'm getting, some ramen!" Naruto declared, not even bothering to look through the other options on the menu.

"You're a pretty big fan of ramen eh?" Sakura questioned, looking up from the menu and at Naruto.

"Yeah, I actually know the old man who started Ramen Ichiraku. The first ever Ramen Ichiraku shop was opened in my village by him and it was near my house so I used to go there a lot when I was younger" Naruto explained

"Really that's pretty cool!" Hinata commented.

"Yeah I was really surprised when I saw this place here I didn't know it had gotten that popular. I'm sure if the old man were here he would've given us a discount or something. I'm like his number one customer!" The blond haired boy declared, smiling as he reminisced about the times he spent at Ichiraku's.

Naruto had the most heart-warming smile, it was always so genuine that it's hard for others not to smile along with him. Hinata was no exception. She looked at him and couldn't help but smile, her cheeks becoming red as she did so. Although Naruto might be a little rough around the edges he certainly is a charming guy.

***Author's Notes***

I think this went well. I'm liking how this part of the story is going. Hopefully the other side of the story will pick up as well. I'll probably be jumping from one plot point to the next, staying focused on just one side of the story would be boring anyway.

Anyways guys review and fav and all that good stuff. I'll see you in the next one

-Cloud


End file.
